$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {4} \\ {4} & {-1} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {3} & {3} \\ {1} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}-{3} & {4}-{1} \\ {4}-{3} & {-1}-{3} \\ {4}-{1} & {3}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {1} & {-4} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$